


Stall No.2

by xofrnkie



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dominant Main Character (Mystic Messenger), F/M, Light Dom/sub, Pegging, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Submissive Character, Submissive Kim Yoosung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xofrnkie/pseuds/xofrnkie
Summary: You and Yoosung are out with his mother when you take a playful approach.
Relationships: Kim Yoosung & Reader, Kim Yoosung/Main Character, Kim Yoosung/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 139





	Stall No.2

You stared at your lover beside you, simply smiling as he spoke. You’d been messing with his feet using your own feet for a while, just because you were in a playful mood. Yoosung didn’t seem to mind, messing with yours as well under the table. His mother came to visit, so you all decided to go out for dinner. You were so proud of him for taking the news as well as he did, given the freakout he had when he found out she was visiting the last time. What a good boy.

You pretended to engage in the conversation, your bottom lip sucked in as you laughed and nodded along with his mother. However, your mind was in an entirely different place. You made eye contact with Ms. Kim, your hand traveling under the table, finding its way to Yoosung’s thigh. You gave it a teasing squeeze before trailing it further upward, resting over his bulge. Your ears perked up at the sudden gasp of air emitting from your lover. A smirk rested on your rosy cheeks. God, he was so cute when flustered. It just made you wanna do even more naughty things to his body. 

You could feel his pants tighten under your hand, which only empowered and encouraged you to do more. 

“Everything alright?” His mother asked you both, witnessing Yoosung’s change in breathing. You crossed your legs, his reactions to your teasing beginning to have an effect on you as well. 

“Could you excuse us?” Yoosung managed to choke out, lightly grabbing your hand, pulling you in his direction. You smirked at the eagerness, your eyes trailing down, meeting the large tent in his jeans. You waited for Yoosung to tell you there were no boys in the bathroom before you quickly pushed him into a stall, locking the door before forcing his body against the mustard green stall door. His face was completely flushed pink, his legs rubbing against each other to find some type of friction for his erect cock that you’d abandoned touching. You connected your plush lips against his hot neck, moaning as soon as you scented him, cologne filling your senses. You’d picked it out for him after he’d gotten dressed. Really, you didn’t plan on the night ending this way, but you didn’t have any objections honestly. You felt yourself growing wetter, your slick rubbing against your thighs each time Yoosung moaned lightly into your ear. “You’re such a slut, aren’t you?” You whispered, pulling away from his neck. The blonde whimpered at the loss of contact but was soon satisfied again when you palmed him through his clothing. He simply nodded to answer your question, but you stopped the movement of your hand, shaking your head. “Your words, baby boy. Use them.” You nibbled at his ear while he whined, obviously embarrassed. You loved seeing him like this. Seeing him completely desperate for you, his pleasure completely in your hands made you feel so good. 

“Y-Yes, Y/N.” He gulped.

“Mmm, good boy.” You directed him to pull his pants down, and he obeyed you, his jeans following to his ankles while you took in the beauty before you. He was in nothing but his boxers and the cologne stained shirt you wanted him to wear. You quickly shoved your hand into your underwear, gathering your slick. You pressed your finger against his lips and he took you in, moaning at the taste, his tongue swirling around your middle finger and your pointer finger. You’d wished you could be at home to do this with him. There, you could do so much to him. You could tie him up, have him all chained up to your bed while he moaned and begged for you to fuck him, loud enough for your entire neighborhood to hear. But that’s how you both liked it. You felt shivers roll down your back at the thought of having Yoosung at your mercy. 

“Tell me what you want, baby boy. Gotta Make it quick.” You pressed your lips to his for a moment, awaiting a response. 

“P-Please, f-fuck me.” 

You smirked, kissing the side of his neck. You pulled his boxers down, biting your lip, turned on by the precum swimming around his tip. You wished you brought a toy to tease him with. At home, you had a large pink dildo that you usually used on him, but now, you’d have to be quick and use your fingers on him. 

“Turn around, mommy wants to use your pink little hole, okay?” You used your fingers on him often, so he’d gotten used to it more than any toy you could stuff him with. Yoosung turned around, sucking on his own finger before circling his hole. He slipped his finger inside himself, moaning quietly. You shook your head and swatted his hand away. 

Before you could scold him about touching himself, you heard the door open and footsteps. You almost felt your eyes bulge out of your socket, but you only sucked your lips in and dropped to your knees. This could go one of two ways. You pushed your hair to the side, circling your clit before circling Yoosung’s hole with the same finger, using your wetness as a lubricant. You found yourself working two fingers in and out of the boy pretty quickly. Yoosung was quick to cover his mouth though, keeping his moans and whimpers to himself. You slowly added another finger, thrusting three into him now, rubbing his back with your free hand. You’d ended up thrusting deeper, hitting his prostate with every thrust now. What was that person even doing? They’d been in the bathroom for a while. Surely, they’d have to have noticed you both.

Yoosung allowed a deep moan to tumble from his lips, and you smiled, kissing his lower back as your fingers continued working in his tight little hole. “Good fucking boy,” You whispered. 

“Dude, you good?” You both flinched, hearing the voice of whoever was in a few stalls down. 

Yoosung choked out a “Yes” and you continued finger-fucking your lover. You wrapped your arm around his waist and began stroking his cock, using his precum as a lubricant. You could tell he was close by the way he was clenching on your fingers. You worked your fingers faster, beads of sweat falling fron your forehead as he whimpered and moaned, not even caring that someone could possibly hear you both doing whatever. Let them hear how good you were making Yoosung feel. 

“Who’s making you feel this good?” You asked him in a quiet voice, your thighs rubbing together to obtain friction against your clit. “You, only you. I’m so close, mommy.”

“Yeah? Come on, baby boy. You’re taking these fingers so good in your slutty hole. Cum for me.” Yoosung whimpered, fucking himself against your fingers, his hips bucking as he neared his end. You continued kissing his back, fucking him deeper and harder, hitting the man’s prostate. 

“Cumming, I’m cumming,” He groaned, a small fizz bubbling in his stomach, feeling as if he’d just drank a bunch of soda and needed to burp. You thrust into him one last time before he came undone, his thick cum spurting onto your hand. You took a moment to breathe before you removed your fingers. You looked up at Yoosung, smiling as you lapped up the cum on your hand. He shivered, leaning down to peck your lips and pull his pants up. You were both stained in sweat about time you had finished, but your biggest worry was the man in the stall who probably heard you both. Not that you cared much, it was hot. You just needed to get out of the male’s restroom fast. 

You both cleaned up and straightened your clothing before going back out to sit. Yoosung’s mom didn’t even seem to care that you both deserted her. Hell, she even told you that you weren’t gone long enough to make her really question much, thankfully.

But the smirks you and Yoosung shared, turning to look at each other, were less than innocent.


End file.
